The Singer and The Writer
by XXShadowredhunterXX
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is just a high school student on the outside of Miami but on the inside a singer is about to come out. He is also called 'Dragon Slayer.' He met a song writer name Lucy Heartfilia. Both of them became friends and also as partners. Review :3.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone shadow is here with a new story, I really hope you guys like this new story of mine. Please forgive me by not good at making story. ;^; Anyway here are some information.**

**Title: The Singer and The Writer**

**Summary: Natsu Dragneel is just a high school student on the outside of Miami but on the inside a singer is about to come out. He is also called 'Dragon Slayer.' He met a song writer name Lucy Heartfilia. Both of them became friends and also as partners. Review :3.**

**Author's Note: So that's all you need to know. Anyway let us start with the story shall we not or shall we? ^^**

Chapter 1 -

Yawing as the high school student stretched his stiffing arms. Putting it the back of his neck. This teenager student has light pink spiky hair with an onyx eyes. The side of his teeth were like canines but not a vampire.

The student's name is Natsu Dragneel. 16 years old high school student, third year high school. Natsu is also famous in their school also calling him Mr. Musical Popular. The outside of his just an ordinary high school student but on the inside a singer.

Nobody knows in natsu's school that he is the form of the 'Dragon Slayer'. But singers just want to have a normal life too you know. Natsu's ears perked up and smirk. Putting his bag over those strong shoulder and walking out of the class.

"Hey buddy wassup?" Natsu looked up and saw Gray Fullbuster. Gray was the one who edits natsu's music adding his action, background and something like making music video.

Natsu smirk receiving a fist pump from gray. They both chuckle walking together at their studio house. Natsu was almost closing his eyes when gray slap his face hard. "I-ittai! What was that for!?" Making gray chuckle and pressing the number of their studio.

"Look your manager will get angry with you if you are sleeping." He said cooly making natsu huffed also crossing his arms. "Whatever… can't the manager give me a rest for one day…" Natsu muttered but gray heard it.

"Well you know why our manager is like that. Just because she is the so called famous manager doesn't mean you could judge her." Natsu scoffed then laughing. "I'm just sayin' you don't have to be so serious." Gray was turn to scoff.

When the door open both of them went out. Walking to the right where the studio door was open. Natsu was looking at the ground and didn't notice that he bump a girl. Shaking his head also standing up. Dusting his clothes and pulling out a hand where the girl took it.

His onyx eyes aren't still open but can feel that the girl stood up. Pulling his hand away and opening his eyes with a smirk on his lip. "Sorry about that." He said as the girl nodded.

Natsu looked clearly at the girl standing right in front of the famous singer. The girl has a blue band on those so gorgeous blonde girl like the shining sun. Natsu took a note at this one also had the blue sky and the most magnificent eyes he had ever seen. She also had the nice body and breast he could see in the entire universe.

The blonde girl smile at Natsu. "It's okay sir. It was my fault that I didn't see where I was going." She stated but natsu chuckled nervously. "I-iie I think i-its both our fault we weren't looking though…" He exclaimed making the girl giggle.

"Oh my name is Lucy Heartfilia and you must be…?" She asked and Natsu was grinning. "My name is Natsu Dragneel." Giving a thumps up while grinning making Lucy again giggle.

… To Be Continued …

**This is the new chapter of mine. Please review and review :) Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys saw that some review the first chapter so the one who will review your answers is Lucy Heartfilia. :)**

**RockCityGirl14: Thanks for reviewing shadows first chapter and also sorry for keeping you waiting the second chapter but hope you like it. –Lucy**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for keeping you waiting 'cause we are on a vacation. :) –Lucy **

**lucyglitter11: I like your username its really cute and so does the author agreed. Thanks for reviewing too also for your patience. Hope you like this new chapter. :) –Lucy**

**xx-Valkryie-xx****: Thanks for reviewing too and also for your patience were on a vacation. Hope you like this chapter too. :) –Lucy**

**cybercorpsesnake****: Awesome username and very interesting too. Hope you like this chapter too and thanks for your patience. –Lucy**

**Okay that's all for today again thanks for reviewing too. Love ya all! Let us start reading with this new chapter. :)**

Chapter 2 -

"For the first time of my life… finally meeting the so called Dragon Slayer." Natsu chuckle. "And also the video editor name Gray Fullbuster." Gray smirk and nodded. "I really adore your song Natsu. It's like you really feel it too." Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu sweetly smile at Lucy. She looks really nice to him also taking this note. Lucy is not like one of Natsu's fan girls and so does Gray. Lucy was only excited meeting them. "Well thanks for adoring my songs Lucy. Both of us really appreciate it."

Natsu said in honesty making Lucy smile. "Are you coming at the studio?" Gray asked as Lucy nodded. "Well that's cool you can come with us. Gray and I are just going there inside." Lucy bow in respect then raise her body.

"Thank you Natsu and Gray." Natsu shake his head but then smirk. "Don't mention it. Come on." The three of them walk inside Natsu's studio and saw their each manager. Natsu flop one of the couches and patted beside his as if 'take a sit Lucy'.

Lucy took a sit in the middle as the boys are beside her. One girl standing in front of them were smiling. It's Natsu's manager and so does Gray. Having a red hair in pony tail, brown eyes and strong body with curves including it. Erza Scarlet their manager.

Lucy bow down and smile at Erza. "Hello Erza-san my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Cana-san is my manager." She stated as Erza nodded with a proud smile on her lip. "Cana talk a lot about yourself to me. I am impressed by your enthusiasm too." Lucy giggled making Erza smile's widen.

"Hey Erza who is gonna be my partner?" Natsu ask waving both his hands up making Erza chuckled. "Lucy Heartfilia will be your new partner." Erza exclaim happily as the teenager have wide eyes.

Natsu stood up and shouted putting up a fist pump. "Allright! Lucy is gonna be my new partner for today everyone!" Gray chuckled at Natsu giving thumps up for Lucy.

"We just met and now you are working with us eh. Cool for me." Lucy giggle and Erza shake her head by their funny actions. "Allright Lucy since I heard that Cana said you are great singing mind if you sample us." Erza requested and Lucy smile nodding also.

"Of course Erza-san. Uhm… what song do you like to hear?" Lucy asked as Erza think of a song. "Do you know the song of 'Tonight I'm getting over you' by Carly Rae Jepsen?" She asked and Lucy nodded again.

"Well mind if you sing it for us…?" Erza asked and Lucy smile. Opening the door at the recording, taking one of the headphones to hear the music and taking a deep breathe. Smiling at them as Erza gave a thumps and play the song.

Lucy tapped her foot while one hand is holding the right headphone as the other hand put the lyric paper memorizing the song before she sing…

And there was her beautiful voice coming out. Natsu and the others were amazed by Lucy's voice…

… To Be Continued …

**Done with this chapter. Well um… hope you guys like this new chapter. Sorry if hating it. Please review and review and should I continue? :) Bye. Shadow it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yehay new chapter and shadow is in the house! Thanks you so much for reviewing guys love you all and for those who will answer your reviewers will be Natsu. **

**GoldenRoseTanya: Well Im glad you like the song golden and thanks for reviewing our second chapter also by liking it too. Keep reviewing if something is interesting. –Natsu**

**lucyglitter11: Thanks for your patience and also awesome username you remind me of lucy though *grins*. Anyway thanks for your patience also reviewing. Also hope you like this. –Natsu**

**That's all for today everyone and if you want your favorite character to review your comment just write it okay. Let us start now.**

Chapter 3 -

Lucy's voice came out as the others were amazed first and now let us see what her golden, beautiful voice to hear it out by the manager also teenagers.

Closing her blue eyes taking a deep breathe hearing Erza played the music. Natsu flashed a grin with thumps up as Lucy smiles. Then Lucy started singing with the beat.

"I wanna smash your fears  
And get drunken off your tears  
Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me  
I wanna touch your heart  
I wanna crash it in my hands  
Make you plead and cry as you give up all the lies…"

Natsu and Gray's mouth were wide open, their jaws reach the ground singing the most and very excellent voice they both have ever heard. Erza nodded as if agreeing on working Lucy with her team.

Lucy tapped her right foot, swaying her body for the beat playing with it. Lucy then continued singing.

"We're not lovers  
But more than friends  
Put a flame to every single word you ever said  
No more crying  
To get me through  
I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Over you  
Over you…"

"I can't believe it…" Natsu whispered as Gray nodded agreeing with Natsu's suggestion. Erza looked over her broad shoulder, chuckling. Walking to both of them and closing their mouths then went back watching Lucy singing.

Lucy opened those blue shining eyes, smiling at herself. Looking at the glass and saw Natsu also Gray cheering that made Lucy giggle and started snapping her fingers…

"Stuck in a real bad dream  
And man it feels so new to me  
Should be in your arms but I'm begging at your feet  
It's been a real hard night  
And I just hold my pillow tight  
It won't love me back, no,  
It's not you and I…"

Lucy took a deep breathe, putting both hands on the microphone while Lucy jumped for as auctioning or like having fun by herself. Natsu sweetly smile while Gray took a video of her singing…

"We're not lovers  
But more than friends  
Put a flame to every single word you ever said  
No more crying  
To get me through  
I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Over you  
Over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Over you  
Over you…"

"Lucy is really a great singer, gotta admit maybe we will make a perfect partner." Natsu chuckled and so does Erza but nodded. "That is why I trusted Cana. She really knows great song writers also excellent singing." She exclaimed.

"You gotta have to thank her for some time being you know." Erza nodded looking back at Lucy. "Guess your right Natsu." Erza agreed while Natsu smirk.

"(Tonight I'm getting over you)  
We're not lovers  
But more than friends  
Put a flame to every single word you ever said  
No more crying  
To get me through  
I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new  
Tonight I'm getting over you…"

Lucy remove both headphones putting it beside the recording microphone then opening the door as closing it behind. She was about to speak when was met by a hug making her laugh.

Both boys pull away with a grin, smirk on their lips while Lucy have a questioning face. "What?" Natsu putting his arm on her shoulder like hugging a big brother. "You were great back there Lucy. Gray even got the record in the camera." Natsu exclaimed as Lucy blush.

Gray lifted his camera showing the video of her singing. "T-thanks y-you g-guys…" Lucy stuttered as Natsu smiles. "No sweat Lucy. I think we are gonna get along someday maybe." He suggested.

Erza put both her hands together, smiling. "Allright everyone since you guys have no school we are going to work tomorrow. Are you kids busy tomorrow?" Erza schedule. "Can't video tomorrow Erza-san. My family and I are going out somewhere. Gomen."

Gray said truthfully as Erza nodded with a smile on her lip. "Its fine Gray. What about the both of you?" Natsu put her hand in his chin as Lucy make a blow circle on the side of her cheek.

"Eto… Michelle is off work so I think I could come tomorrow with a song for Natsu." Lucy smile and Erza nodded understanding. Natsu yawned putting his arms back of his pink hair head.

"Nothing to plan tomorrow. Free to go anyway." Erza smiles widen then nodded. Shouldering her purse rising her glasses up. "Allright then I will see you tomorrow. Be here at 3:00 am since the other singers will be borrowing this studio."

Both of them nodded taking their bags too. Gray wave at them running of at the studio. Lucy and Natsu walk together before waving at the manager and Gray. "Im glad you're my partner…"

Natsu said truthfully as Lucy giggled. "Your welcome. Ill give you the song tomorrow and hope you like it though." Luc blushes making Natsu smirk. "Im sure your songs are great."

Both of them reach Lucy's house stopping at their tracks. Lucy was now facing the door looking back at Natsu. "Well see you tomorrow Natsu. Good Night." Waving at him and closing the door not before hearing…

"Good Night Lucy." Natsu wave seeing the door close behind Lucy. Grinning then walking back at his house. 'This is getting better than I excepted to happen huh.' He thought. Reaching his house and went to bed…

… To Be Continued …

**Please Review and review readers and I don't know much about boy song so please tell me a boy song *puppy eyes* thanks you everyone. Cupcakes and free drawing for you guys. :) Bye. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone Shadow in the radio! My awesome cousin take me to his studio. Hearing his cover music I made it Natsu to sing it. Let me hope you guys like this new chappy. **

Chapter 4 -

Lucy yawn elbowing her arms, putting her cheek on the hand that was being elbowed. She have been waiting outside the studio with her stuff using for Natsu's new song.

Tapping the pen she was twirling for hours of waiting the both of them. The door open and saw Natsu while holding the drunken Erza…? Now that wasn't expected from Lucy. Natsu sigh putting drunken Erza on the couch.

For as Natsu flopped at the rolling chair beside Lucy then turning around. "Your up early Lucy…" Natsu yawned putting his arms at his back. Lucy groan and nodded. "I woke up this morning because of my sister… well I can't even sleep back so I just went straight back here."

She stated and Natsu nodded. "Anyway what happen to Erza-san?" Lucy blinked while he ruffle his pink hair in frustration. "Erza got drunk yesterday and got a *cough* hangover with her friends…" He stated as Lucy blushed.

"We'll just have to handle it on our own then." Natsu nodded. Lucy sighed for like the hundred time… taking some papers that she wrote for Natsu, with her guitar. Natsu straight up his seat looking questioningly at her.

Lucy gave the notes he will sing for as Natsu read each lyrics carefully. Nodding as if like the song with a theme on it. "Well you've got a nice lyrics tune to it. Play it with your guitar will you?" He asked and Lucy started playing the tune.

After the tune was done, Natsu's jaw dropped because of the nice tune and so awesome that he could now imagine that every fan of Natsu's will shout at him and some fan girls…

"I love it Lucy you really are great at composing songs!" Natsu smirk and Lucy smile. "Thanks Natsu. So what instrument do you want than guitar?" She asked as Natsu think then light bulb!

"Well since it's a pop song I can use a piano right?" Lucy nodded opening the record room for Natsu. He took the papers and run inside the room putting on the equipments.

Lucy turn on the mechanics on the lyrics and song. Lucy gave thumps up as Natsu nodded turning on the piano. Natsu started playing the piano as Lucy entertain the music to be perfect.

Tapping his right foot, snapping his fingers, bopping his head with the beat that he was playing it.

"**Hey, Daydreamer  
Oh you could just pretend to be with her all day  
Remember the feeling when you first held hands today  
Imagine her in your favorite white dress  
Smiling at you as if she thinks that you're the best  
She tell you You and me, sitting on a tree,  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G. You tell her  
Baby hear me out will you marry me tonight  
We're in this make believe reality  
And baby it's just you and me…"**

Erza woke up and saw Lucy was smiling also tapping her foot, Lucy look over at Erza and pointing at the glass. She stood up also looking at Natsu who is singing with their new song.

"**Coz when tonight she holds you tight  
You wonder if this fantasy is right  
Coz when reality comes to play  
You realize you couldn't make her stay**

**Hey Daydreamer  
You gotta be prepared to leave her in your fantasy  
Coz when it's over, you gotta make sure  
that it's you who'll be with her…"**

Lucy and Erza was amazed by Natsu's new voice as both of them were recording their new music. Erza dance while Lucy chuckle and edit the music.

"**Oh you could be her soldier, her knight in shining armor  
I'm sure you wanna make her feel how much you love her  
And you wish to God that she can see the world in your eyes  
So she can realize that she's the girl in your mind  
And you don't mind if you don't make it out alive  
Coz you knew right from the start that she's such a boy killer  
(I'm dying, I'm dying~yeah)**

**Coz when tonight she holds you tight  
You wonder if this fantasy is right  
Coz when reality comes to play  
You realize you couldn't make her stay**

**Hey Daydreamer  
You gotta be prepared to leave her in your fantasy  
Coz when it's over, you gotta make sure  
that it's you who'll be with her**

**And I couldn't believe we're dreaming  
I couldn't believe we're leaving this world  
For one with more fantasy, just you and me  
So that tonight we both can finally be…"**

After the music was done, Natsu took a deep breathe and smirk also giving them thumps up. Lucy took one CD and open the door.

"Hey Natsu! That was great good thing we added it at your album coming up at the mall." Lucy exclaimed giving a thumps up with a grin. As Natsu also grin raising a fist up in the air.

"Yosh! Let's send it at the mall!" He screamed at the top of his lungs that he fainted making both of them sweat drop as Lucy's jaw reach the ground. Erza sigh calling the ambulance.

… To Be Continued …

**This is the new chapter everyone hope you guys like it! Please Review everyone! One cookie if you guys review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review you guys. And love you all too! :)**

Chapter 5 –

Natsu got out of the hospital when he fainted. Actually what happen back there was because every time he sing, never taking deep breathe just continued on. Well that explains a lot why Natsu fainted.

Anyway… this is all their break time for the studio. Gray and Natsu were doing music video to hit concert on world tour. Lucy was just jogging around park, she needed fresh air to you know. Lucy was wearing _sando _t-shirt, gym shorts that covers half of her long legs, wearing sketcher shoes.

Lucy was listening to music, actually running while listening her favorite songs for nice weather day too. After jogging, Lucy went to buy some water at the market. Paying the water, gulping it's icy cold that refresh her dry throat.

Walking out of market finding one of the bench. Taking a seat behind an old woman reading novel books, or maybe romance novel. She lean at the fence looking up at the shining sun, brightly day everything is wonderful.

Her I-pod buzz taking it from her gym pocket, looking the I.D call number. You know who it is already though. "Hey Natsu wassup?" Lucy cheerfully asking hearing Natsu chuckle. "Fine Lucy. By the way where are you?" Lucy stood up walking back home.

"I was jogging at the park but I better get home reaching Michelle to make dinner for us." Lucy remove her sketcher shoes, then going inside. "Okay! Hey you have time?" Natsu asked making Lucy curious though. "Nothin' to do. Why are you asking?" Waving at Michelle who's making dinner.

Walking upstairs to change some comfortable clothes. "Well since we have free time. You can hang with us if you want to?" Natsu sat at the bed of Grey, waiting for him to change clothes. "After dinner I think I can. Where can we meet?" Lucy asked making Natsu smirk.

"At the Carnival. We're gonna have some fun today." Lucy nodded changing the short into jeans. "Yeah okay sure. See you there Natsu." Lucy hung up while Natsu chuckle putting his phone in the blue pants pocket.

Grey was now wearing _sando _blue shirt, brown baggy pants, and Nike shoes. Since it is hot this time of year. "Did Lucy say yes?" He asked while Natsu answer Grey smirking. "Yup so does Erza too?" Grey nodded both of them went out of Grey's house.

"Anyway Lucy should be there in a minute waiting for us too." Grey started rolling his board behind is Natsu. "I know Lucy will have fun at the Carnival." Natsu said to himself.

… To Be Continued …

**Hope everyone like it. I really appreciate it so far you guys like it. Review please everyone. And should I continue? ^^ Sorry for the short chapter..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yahoo! New chapter everyone! Those who are reviewing thanks for everything. Let us now begin with this story.^^**

Chapter 6 –

… Lucy Heartfilia's Point Of View …

After I was done eating my dinner with Michelle, changing my clothes first then eating. Waving and saying goodbye to Mich. Wearing just white shirt inside is 'I Am A Songwriter' print, jeans and Nike white shoes.

Riding at my bike going from Carnival. It was just like 3-5 minutes that I saw my best friends. Including Erza of course. Putting the bike on the parking then walking to those three.

"Hey Lucy you're just in time." Natsu grin while making me giggle. "It just took me 3-5 minutes Natsu, looks like you miss me." Gray, Erza laugh as Natsu blush, he huffed. "Of course not, you're here of course." I chuckle.

We were now at buying the tickets. "4 tickets to the carnival, sir." Gray said and saw that it was much like not much high money than I expected to be too. Looking at Natsu who try to find his money.

"Oi Natsu! Where's the money?" Gray put a hand out also known as Natsu laugh nervously… "I…kind of left it in house… ehehe." Erza smack Natsu's head making leave the both of us hiss in pain. "You really are careless sometimes. I'll pay for it."

Erza said clearly, paying the tickets then giving to us. Natsu was recovered from the impact that Erza gave him the hardest way. I was in awe when this Carnival was beautiful than other Carnivals.

The four of us were team up… Natsu and me, Gray and Erza. We were having fun too. Riding, Playing and some stuffs too… It was like they are my family now. After were done having fun. All of us went to this food court.

Natsu picked the Jollibee. Where… I, Mich, Mom and Dad eat together… This made me and both eyes sad but I shook it off hurriedly. We were just eating, talking and other stuff. I was just quiet not disturbing them.

"Hey Lucy are you all right?" I look up seeing Erza, Gray and Natsu worried too but I nodded. "Yeah… im fine." I trail it off my mouth. "I… see…" Gray munching his bread, swallowing it whole.

… Nobody's Point Of View …

Natsu notice that something is going on with Lucy. He didn't want to push her by telling, but it made Natsu really curious though. "Anyway Lucy about our job could you make new song for tomorrow. Since your school and so does this two boys are done." Erza said clearly.

Lucy munch on the spaghetti then swallowing it. Lucy looked up at her manager putting up bright smile but looks to Natsu it was fake. Both of them got to know each other and Natsu know this one is fake smile.

"Sure Erza!" She cheerfully laugh and said making both of them laugh too. Natsu drink his root beer looking Lucy carefully the corner of those onyx eyes. Looking the other then back at her.

Natsu saw her expression… Sad, Lonely, something that made him uncomfortable and so does Lucy. 'I think… maybe… I could just ask her later too…' Natsu thought returning to the meal.

… To Be Continued …

**Yeah… I know short chapter… sorry but should I really continue 'cause I think my all story sucks… Review :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is now the last chapter but there will be volume 2. Sorry if you guys hated me all along. Mind if we start now.**

Chapter 7 –

After they have fun at the Carnival, they are now at the Studio. Lucy was still sad, missing her family or so call parents. Natsu was beside her waiting for the other two. "Lucy… mind if you tell me…?"

He ask politely making Lucy put up questioning face. "What do you mean…?" Natsu scowl but sigh. "I know your sad Lucy, but please tell me… I can't bear seeing you like this." He said clearly as Lucy's blue eyes were widen.

Lucy look at the floor, thinking if it is best to tell Natsu or not… She trust him whole, Natsu being there beside her if needed, making her happy, everything Lucy didn't felt when both of her parents are gone…

Lucy look up through the onyx eyes, nodding her head. Lucy was fidgeting… "About yesterday… my parents always take me there… having family bonding… but after going out of the place… We were murder. Taking the necklace of my mother… Taking wallet of my father… then killing them dead… as I was the one only left…"

Natsu's onyx eyes were wide seeing Lucy cry in tears palming both of them. Natsu gritted his teeth hugging Lucy comfortably. Lucy look up at Natsu, tears still spilling out and flowing. "Natsu…"

Lucy whisper his name, Natsu put his face at her neck… taking her sweet scent. "I'm sorry what happen to your parents… but Lucy I will never ever let that happen to you. Me and your friends will protect you." Natsu said courageously.

Lucy's tear stop flowing, hugging Natsu back burring her head from his masculine and broad chest… "Thank you… for everything… Natsu… everyone of you…" Natsu nodded, pulling away smirking.

"Hey… I agree on Natsu said." Looking at Gray and Erza who is smirking also smiling. Lucy smile then standing up, putting up a fist high from the air. "Thanks everyone! Now should we now get started!" She said and the others also raise their fist high too.

… The End …

**Don't worry everyone this story is volume 1 there will be volume 2. So sorry everyone. Please Review everyone. :)**


End file.
